The Passage of Time
by Mandy94
Summary: Now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, this crumbled note from Troy in one hand, the pregnancy test that will determine my fate in the other, and the ticking of the clock that is located on my wall, I am wondering which outcome would really be best in this situation. This is a rewrite of my story One Night. Feel free to read that one before, or not. Please review. Thank you.
1. Ticking of a Clock

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 1 - Ticking of a Clock**

**Published: 12/23/12**

* * *

The clock, which resides on the wall of my bathroom, ticks each second that goes by. How come a person never notices how loud the ticks resonate in this confined space? I guess no one ever realizes their echo unless the time is being watched. On nights that I spend in the bathtub that is beneath me, silence surrounds me, not the irritating resonance of the second hand as it makes its trip around the never-ending circle.

Waiting. That is the explanation of the resonating pulsations of the clock. Waiting. That is all I am doing. I am sitting with a pregnancy test in my hand, on the rim of a bathtub, contemplating how I reached this point.

How could I have been so stupid? One night stands are supposed to be fun. They are not supposed to come back to haunt me, and ultimately the other party involved, weeks later. The most important question that I have to ask is why does this continuously happen to me?

I, Gabriella Montez, made a mistake. I know that if you asked most of my friends, shock would appear on their faces. For me, the fact that I made a mistake is hard to admit, but I did and that is why I am sitting here on the rim of this bathtub today.

Over a month ago, my friends and I decided to go out on the town to help promote my new club that is scheduled to open in a few weeks. I guess night on the town with friends leads to drinking, and when you are having fun, it is hard to stop. No one ever wants to admit that they probably had too much drink, but in my case that was exactly what happened. Then the drinking leads to dancing, especially with people that you have just met and are in the same exact condition as you.

In most instances, that seems strange, almost scary, but I enjoyed myself that night. It was also how I met the wonderful guy named Troy Bolton. I vaguely remember our meeting.

**Flashback:**

I was sitting on the bar stool drinking my vodka shot and observing the people sitting at the other end of the bar, when a random guy walked up.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" He casually asked. I looked over into the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, and gave him a small smile.

"Sure. I could use some company," I said with a laugh.

I looked out to the crowd nearby in search for my friends and quickly spotted them on the dance floor. They were wrapped up amongst each other; their arms, legs, and bodies swaying to the pulsating beat.

"Looks like my friends are fine without me," I stated turning back to the new man sitting at my side.

As the night wore on we both got to talking, and I couldn't help but learn some interesting details about this man. In my right state of mind, I would have realized, before he told me, that he was Troy Bolton, the youngest person to ever be the captain of the L.A. Lakers. His face was so familiar now that I thought about it.

Many drinks later, probably more than he and I should have consumed, we were both on the dance floor swaying to the beat. Well, more like grinding to be truthful.

When I arose the next morning with a major headache and clothes strewn all over the floor, I was highly confused. As I sat with my eyes closed, the memories from the previous night came flashing back. No longer unsure of the reason of how I ended up in my current state, I am more concerned about the where-about of my nightly companion.

While I tried to clean up the room, picking up my clothes and putting them on as I went, I stumbled across I note that was laid near my purse. I slowly picked up to read it, hoping that it would be some sort of explanation from Troy. It said:

_Gabriella,_

_I had an amazing time with you last night, but I am sorry that I have to leave before you woke up. I have to leave for a game in New York City. Here is my cellphone number, don't hesitate to call. I hope we can hang out again. My number is 555-1537._

_Troy_

**End of Flashback:**

Now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, this crumbled note from Troy in one hand, the pregnancy test that will determine my fate in the other, and the ticking of the clock that is located on my wall, I am wondering which outcome would really be best in this situation.

To have the results turn out to be not pregnant would actually be amazing. My life wouldn't change, Troy could still be carefree, and our relationship, if one decided to ever blossom out of that night, would not be surrounded around a child.

On the other hand, I had established myself in society to a point that a child would be cared for like a princess. Also ever since I started suspecting that I might be pregnant, the idea of it actually occurring had become more pleasant as time has passed. I have always loved children, and eventually becoming a mother has always been a dream of mine.

The ringing of the timer, and thankfully not the ticking of the clock, has brought my attention back to the present. Back to this test clutched in my hand that will state two possible outcomes, both that have some type of impact on my life.

Is there a child, a perfect mixture of both Troy and myself, growing inside me? Or has this whole situation just caused stress to an already hectic life. Either way this test determines it.

I flip this test over and am met with the result that I have been waiting for since I first started to suspect that I could be pregnant. There on this little stick, a perfectly white one that contrasts the turmoil surrounding it, is a plus sign.

"I am pregnant, " I say to myself, neither happiness or sadness seeping into the tone of my voice. What the heck am I going to do now, I begin to think, while I cannot help but love this creature growing inside me.

Pregnant. That singular word continues to repeat in my mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I just recently decided to redo this story of mine that I first began almost 5 years ago. I am going to leave both versions of the story up so feel free to read and review. I hope everyone as readers, especially the ones that have been with me since the beginning, will like this new and improved story. **

**I would like to state that since I am revamping my old story, especially taking in comments that I received from the old story, they will not be exactly the same. The storyline will be similar, many characters will be the in both, but as a writer and person that I progressed and had new life experiences, some details in the story are no longer occur.**

**I am sorry to leave you guys with such a long author's note. After this one, they hopefully won't be this long again. I hope to hear your ideas and suggestions on the story.**

**I thank everyone again.**

**Mandy94**


	2. Calm of a Sunrise

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 2 – Calm of a Sunrise**

**Published: 12/26/12**

* * *

The gleaming sun is the first thing that I notice when I look up from the test that is still clutched in my hand. Besides the nausea that has plagued my over the past few mornings, the few rays escaping through my windows had awoken me this morning. A sunrise, the most relaxing moment in time, always seems to set my mind at ease, even on this morning when my life seems to be in such a large amount chaos.

I had just received the results that would change my life. So many things in my life would have to be altered, but I could not help but love this human being growing inside me. Sure it was a harsh consequence to a night of fun, for both Troy and myself, but I knew this baby was already going to be loved.

Troy was the one factor in the equation that worried me. Unlike me, he really had no obligation to sticking around to help me throughout the pregnancy, or even for the years that this child would be present in our lives. In reality he did not have to attend the birth, the child's birthday parties, or their school activities. I would like him to, but Troy was just starting to make establish a place for himself amongst the basketball legends. How would this child affect his goals in life and the decisions he would make?

After managing the courage to bring myself from my seated position on the edge of the bathtub, I made my way into the living area of my home.

My thoughts have somewhat been collected, so the next conclusion that I come to is to call my doctor. My appointment will most likely only confirm what I already know, but a meeting with Dr. Joy is a necessity before I spread the news to Troy and my family. I really just need to make sure that the baby and I are fine, because the hectic schedule surrounding the opening of my new club has not led to me taking great care of myself.

Now, later in the day, I find myself in the waiting room for my OB-GYN. Looking around at the patients sitting in chairs, either as young teenagers making their first trip, or as women at a late point in their pregnancy, with two kids chattering beside them.

"Gabriella Montez?" I heard a voice ask pulling me out of trance of people watching. I turned my head to the direction that my name came from and spotted a middle age woman looking around with a bright smile on her face.

Slowly, I rose from my seat, as if not to bring attention to myself, and followed the woman, now who I realize is a nurse, into one of the exam rooms.

"Hello Ms. Montez. I am Kelly, one of the nurses here. I see that you made an appointment to get a pregnancy test," at this point in time she reaches into one of the cabinets and pulled out a plastic cup, "Here we go. I just need a urine sample to send to the lap for our records and then we will take a blood sample as well. Do you have any questions?"

"No. I understand." I reply to the nurse, and she once again sends a smile my way before exiting the exam room.

After I followed the instructions she gave me, she took the cup to the lab and left me alone until the doctor would arrive with my results.

Like at home, the sun's rays seemed to seep through the small windows that lined the one wall in the exam room. These rays, these comforting rays, allow my mind to slip back to my childhood, to when I used to sit on the patio of warm summer mornings just to watch the sunrise. For just a moment, I reverted back to age eight where bigger problems never existed, and to where all boys had cooties. I was pulled back out of my thoughts by the door closing. Instead of the return of Nurse Kelly, the figure standing in the doorway was my long time OB-GYN, Dr. Joy.

"Gabriella. How nice to see you again. I bring the happy news of your pregnancy with me," she states as she moves into the exam room, and a smile immediately adorned my face. In that instance nothing else mattered, I was just so happy. Dr. Joy looked at me and laughed as she walked into the hall. A second later she and another technician were pushing in a machine.

"This is an ultrasound machine like you probably already know. I just want you to lay back and we are going to see if we can get a peek at your baby," she stated. I followed her instruction and laid back on the examination bed. She squirted the cold get on my stomach as well.

"Here is your baby," she replied as she pointed to one of the monitors on the machine. As I was looking at the screen as well, I couldn't help but grin. This was my baby, my own flesh and blood, my little piece of sunshine. "Everything is in good shape. Come back in about a month for a check-up, and don't hesitate to call if you have any questions or concerns," she continues. I thank her for her time and slowly make my way home.

The sun was shining bright overhead as I entered my house, being alone caused the thoughts and insecurities to come rushing back. I couldn't get them out of my mind, even if I tried. As I sat down on the couch, I placed a hand on my stomach and thought up of ways of how to tell Troy I was pregnant.

I would have to take the jump and call him, it would be the first time that I have talked to him in over a week. Sure we had talked over the phone after our night together last month, but our schedules have been so busy that we have not been able to see each other. I finally mustered up some courage and decided to call Troy.

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hi Troy. It's Gabriella. I was wondering if we could get together sometime soon? I have something to discuss with you." I rapidly replied to him.

"Um. Sure. No problem. I have practice tomorrow until 3 o'clock. You can meet me here and then we can go somewhere else to talk. Is that alright to you?" He questioned back.

"That sounds good. I will see you tomorrow at 3:00 pm then. Bye." I answered, not waiting for a response before I hung up the phone.

As I sat around my house in anticipation for the next day, I couldn't help but to be nervous about Troy's reaction. I was hoping that he would learn to love this baby as much as I already do. I alternated between sleep and being awake for the rest of the day and night.

**The Next Morning**

I arose the next morning once again to the sunrise outside. It was as if my body had its own alarm clock, which always managed to awake me during the sunrise. I was anxious all throughout the day and tried, unsuccessfully, to busy myself with chores around the house. By the time noon came around, my house was spotless, food had been prepared days in advanced, and I still had over two hours until I had to leave to meet with Troy.

I finally just decided to cuddle up on the couch with my kitten, whose name was Dottie. I had received the white kitten littered with black and gray patches as a gift three months ago and I just could not get enough of her. She brought excitement to my life in a way that nothing had been able to before; well I guess the baby growing inside me would now bring that same enjoyment.

The next thing I knew my cellphone was ringing from somewhere in my house and Dottie was no longer curled up in my lap. I managed to reach my phone, where it was located in the kitchen, before the call could go to voicemail. I didn't even check the caller id.

"Hello." I answered groggily to the person on the other end.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked his voice filled with some emotion, "Where are you?" he continued.

"What do you mean? I was just lying on my couch, resting before I had to come meet you." I replied, confusion growing throughout my body.

"It is almost 4:00 pm. I have been waiting for you for almost an hour. Did you fall asleep or something?" He questioned back. My head immediately snapped toward the microwave sitting on the kitchen counter, indeed the time indicated that was 3:53 pm, I groaned in response.

"I am so sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I will be there in about 30 minutes if you can still wait. I have important news." I finally responded hoping that he would still be available.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I will just meet you here soon." He answered back before saying goodbye and hanging up.

The next half hour was one of the most stressful periods of time in my life. Not only was I worrying about telling my news to Troy, but I was also feeling like an idiot for falling asleep and almost missing the meeting with Troy. I do not think I had ever driven as fast as I did on my way to meet him.

As I was pulling up to the practice facility, the thoughts raced through my head once again. How do I tell him? Should I be blunt, or should I lead into it? Should I apologize? Each conclusion that I would come to would almost automatically be refuted by another thought that might be better. I just had to give up on what my brain was telling me and go with what I thought was right.

After I quickly got out of my car, I rushed into the Lakers practice facility in search of Troy. Finally after managing to get the attention of a couple security guards lingering about, I received direction on where the locker room was. The stench that assaulted my nose was horrifying as I opened the doors to the locker room. With a quick glance around I managed to spot Troy sitting on a couch near the corner, headphones adorned on his head, drumming the fingers along to the beat.

"Troy. I'm here," I stated as I poked him on the shoulder. His head quickly snapped toward my direction and a smile appeared on his face.

"Good to see you again. Sit down." He responded while moving over to make room for me on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" He questioned as soon as I was seated comfortably on the couch.

"There is no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." I blurted out before quickly covering my mouth with my hands. Troy's eyes bugged out, but he remained silent. The moment of truth has come, what will his reaction to my pregnancy be?

In reality I just wanted to go back to sitting on the patio with my father and watching the sunrise, when everything was uncomplicated and the world was at peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I would like to thank Romance-Rocks for being the first reviewer of my story. I greatly appreciate your input on the story. Also I have come up with a theme for the story that goes along with the title. Every chapter is going to have some element that has to do with time that I will incorporate into the story, such as; the clock in Chapter 1 and the sunrise in Chapter 2.I have recently come up with this idea and thought it would be cool. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also if you have any ideas on elements of time of things you would like in the story feel free to let me know. Thanks again for reading.**

**Mandy 94**


	3. Eternity

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 3 – Eternity**

**Published: 1/1/2013**

* * *

Eternity. That was how long it felt like from the moment that I told Troy I was pregnant until the first words came out of his mouth as a reply. Waiting, no matter at what age, always manages to feel like an eternity.

Shit. Out of all the words in the English language Troy had to pick that one as his first response. It obviously summed up the situation in one word, but really, he would need to work on his language before the baby came.

"I know. The whole situation is messed up, but I am really excited at the thought of the baby." I stated trying to pacify him. His head snapped in my direction and the anger that was once in his eyes started to dissipate.

"It's not necessarily the fact that we are having the baby, I really love kids. My life just really started in the basketball world. I can only imagine what adding a child would be like." He answered back. "In reality, I travel so much I will most likely miss first words, steps, and things like that." He took a moment to sigh and run his hand over his face. "This is all just so terrifying." His words really brought light on the situation from his point of view in a way I didn't really think of.

"How about we get some takeout and discuss this at my house?" He questioned after a lull in conversation had filled the room. I nodded my head in affirmation and followed his lead from the practice facility.

Calmness had enveloped my body by the time we had pulled in to Troy's driveway with takeout in the backseat. I steadily trailed behind Troy as he made his way to the front door, which he opened and allowed me to enter his home first. Troy continued on into what I assumed to be the kitchen while I stayed in the living area, admiring the pictures that were hanging on the walls.

The picture that caught my eye was a frame split into two. On the left side of the frame it was Troy's family picture from when he was a kid, and on the right side the family picture looked more recent. His parents had slightly graying hair, and his sister looks so much like him.

"Their names are Jack and Lucille, my parents I mean." Troy stated as he slowly walked to my side. "My sister's name is Lauren, she is four years younger than me." He continued as a smile came onto his face.

"I always wished I had at least one sibling. I would have liked a playmate." I commented and he nodded.

"This whole situation is so confusing. I never thought that this would happen." Troy finally began the conversation that both of us were waiting for.

"I realize that. I was so shocked when the pregnancy test showed the positive result." I responded with a slight chuckle. "I just want you to know that I am really looking forward to the baby and I really don't expect you to do anything, it would be nice though." I rushed out as he started to shake his head.

"Don't even worry about that. This is my baby too, so I am going to step up and help you out." With those words my heart settled. I took a seat on the couch near where we were standing. "I want to be there to help in whatever way I can, not just because of the baby, but because I care for your well-being." Troy finished.

"That sounds very nice Troy because I do really like you. You will just have to realize that if we start anything in terms of a relationship we will have to go slow, this baby is what matters." I continued in response to his statement. Troy grinned and made his way towards me.

"Well then we are on the same train of the thought. Let's focus on the baby and anything that happens we will just let happen." He concluded. My stomach began to growl letting us both know of my hunger. I blushed while Troy laughed. "Let's go get you fed." With that we made our way into the kitchen to eat our food.

The time that I spent with Troy that night was very enlightening. We talked and shared things that never came up over our phone conversations. Secrets were spilled and I left knowing that everything would be alright with our situation. He would be there to help both me and the baby, and that was all I really needed to know at this point of time.

Upon opening the door to my house, I could immediately tell that something was amiss. The lights that were normally shut off in my kitchen were on and I could smell the aroma of food cooking in the air. I cautiously made my way into the kitchen and was slightly relieved to see both of my parents roaming around the area. My father, Robert, was sitting at the island with a glass of wine in his hand, while my mom, Maria, swayed throughout the kitchen, opening and shutting cupboards to prepare whatever she was cooking.

The clearing of my throat caused my dad to turn his head in my direction while my mother jumped, which triggered her to drop the spoon in her hand. My father and I both started to laugh at how easily she was able to be startled.

"Did I forget that you guys were coming over?" I asked once my laughing had subsided. I didn't think that I had forgotten anything, but I could never really be sure.

"No. We just thought we would come by and surprise you honey." My mom quickly returned. "We know how busy you have been and thought that I nice home cooked meal would be nice."

"Well thank you both so much, I know how busy you are." I finally replied while moving through the kitchen to take a seat beside my dad at the bar. He grabbed an empty wine glass from the counter and started to pour wine into it. After he was done he turned to offer me the glass, but I shook my head gesturing that I did not want it.

"This is your favorite brand Gabriella. We brought is especially for you." My dad said sweetly while trying to get me to take the glass. I once again told him that I did not want the glass.

"I am not drinking dad." I responded to his questioning look. "I appreciate you guys cooking for me, but I just got back from eating with a friend." That comment piqued my mother's interest, and I instantly realized my mistake.

My mother was the typical older woman. She craved for her child to get married in order to produce grandchildren that she could love and spoil. Up until this point in my life I had refrained from mentioning any of the guys I was interested in just so that she would not get her hopes up.

"Was it one of your friends from college or was it someone new?" My mom began to question. "Someone like a guy?" She continued, curiosity filling her voice. I just knew she would go there, she couldn't help it.

"If you must know mother, it was a guy I met about a month ago. We have just been getting to know each other. He seems really nice." I answered, knowing with my response more questions would be on the tip of her tongue. She immediately set down the utensils that she had in her hand and moved to stand near me.

"What's his name? I wonder if your father or I happen to know him." She responded and I couldn't help but laugh. Of course they would know him.

"Troy Bolton. That's his name." I said in between laughs. This caught my father's attention.

"From the Lakers? Oh Gabriella you picked a good one." I quickly retorted grasping my hand. This caught my interest, how would he know if Troy was a good guy? "Do you ever listen to my stories from college?" He asked while looking at the inquisitive expression that filled my face.

"What story?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, if you had ever bothered to listen to my stories you would already know this." He answered in a teasing tone. "Troy's father, Jack Bolton, and I were roommates our freshman year of college. As the years went by we both got closer and ended up almost being like family. Throughout college we were all pretty close, we both met each other's girlfriends, and were in each other's weddings. Once you came along, and I started making a name for myself with Gemstone we slowly lost the closeness. We talk every once and awhile, but not like we used to." He finished and I finally understood what he was saying before.

"It will be a big family like before." My mom responded cheerily. "I will have to call Lucille, we can all get together for lunch this weekend at our house." She said as she quickly pulled out her cellphone.

Eternity. Many things can feel like an eternity, whether it be the amount of time it takes one to respond to a hard situation, or it be the amount of time for a group of friends to reunite with each other. It doesn't matter how much time passes between instances, any amount of time can feel like an eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I am sorry this one took so long to get out. I have been busy with family activities. I am beginning school again soon, so time in between updates may be longer, a week at most. **

**Let me know what you guys think. I appreciate all of the reviews. They really motivate me to try my best. **

**I like having an idea of what I am looking at while reading a story so here is a link of something that I would imagine Gabriella's house to be like.**

** California/Los_Angeles/1577-viewsite-dr:ab8646c27b841c78e1e94598d9a8 634c;_ylt=Ak5sS0Y51sWqusa8ynFYL6xn47Qs **

**Mandy94**


	4. It Passes in a Moment

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 4 – It Passes in a Moment**

**Published: 1/6/13**

* * *

Unlike eternity, time can pass be in what seems like a moment. It brought about this weekend much more rapidly that what I had really expected. In one instance, the last thing I remember, it was just Wednesday, my parents had come the night before to cook a nice and relaxing dinner for me. Now in the next instance, I am here sitting in one of the lounge chairs that are located on my parents deck, waiting for the Bolton family to arrive. No matter how hard I urged my parents to delay this meeting, they, my mother in particular, would not grant my wishes.

A whole week had passed in a moment, a moment that I wish that I could have back. I was no more ready for today than I had been on Tuesday night after they had left. The planning that I believed that I had done, did nothing to relieve the nervous butterflies fluttering about my insides.

"Gabriella. Can you get that?" My mom threw my way, from her place in the kitchen, when the doorbell chimed. I slowly rose from my seat and made my way to the front door of their house.

Upon opening the door, I was greeted with the older couple that I had seen splashed in the pictures across Troy's home. I put on the friendliest smile I could manage and invited them into the house.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Come on in." I greeted the couple. Lucille gave me a hug as she passed me to get into the house, while Jack gave me a pat on the back.

After they had both made their way into my parents' home, I was about to shut the door that I still had a grip on, when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. My attention made its way toward the car that had just pulled up, which I recognized to be Troy's. I waited while he turned off the engine and came to where I was standing. He placed a hesitant kiss onto my cheek which caused me to blush.

Neither Troy nor myself had bothered to tell our parents about their impending grandparent status. It was not like we were trying not to tell them, for me at least, the topic just never allowed itself to that information. How does a person go about telling their parents that they are pregnant? If someone had a foolproof method, I was glad to take it as an option, but with our luck we would not get through the afternoon without them knowing. Mothers are nosey that way. Just seeing him again reminded me of my call to him earlier this week to invite him to this lunch today.

**Flashback:**

I was lying on my couch trying to decide of how to inform Troy of the gathering that my parents had planned for this weekend. Before they left on Tuesday night after we finished our meal, my mother told me that I was in charge of inviting Troy to that gathering since we were "such good" friends, according to her.

While I appreciate her allowing me to be the one to call and let him know, I did not know how to go about doing so. The ringing of the phone brought my attention to the task at hand, and how lucky was I to realize the Troy was calling me.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" He responded as soon as I answered the phone, which caused me to chuckle lightly at his urgency.

"I feeling perfect today. Just resting and watching movies at home. How was practice today for you?" I returned.

"It was tiring. The coach is pushing us hard because the season in opening soon. He wants us to win it all this year." He added. I took this chance to offer my invite from my parents.

"Well, after we ate on Tuesday, I came home to my parents cooking my dinner which got us all talking. I somehow mentioned you in the conversation, and my father told me that he knows your parents from college. My mother took the chance to through together a lunch this weekend, and I am in charge of inviting you to it." I rushed out.

"Sure. Why not? You will have to text me where they live later on, but it sounds good. Should I bring anything?" He went on the ask.

"No," I responded, "my mother loves to plan parties, so she will have it all under control."

We went on to discuss more of our week before we hung up.

**Flashback Ends:**

"How are you today?" He went on to question me. I just shrugged my shoulders as a response.

"Fine. Nothing new is happening yet." I replied, discretely mentioning the baby, and he nodded as if to say he understood.

"Your parents just arrived. Let's go in before they come to look for us." I added as I opened the door to allow us both access into the house.

Troy followed my lead throughout the house until we ended up to the door that led us to the kitchen, which contained both sets of parents. Our mothers were going about preparing some type of food, while my father was opening a vintage bottle of wine and Jack was grapping glasses out of the cupboard.

"When did you arrive?" Lucille questioned once she spotted both Troy and I standing in the entrance way to the kitchen. Her words grabbed the attention of everyone else present in the kitchen as they looked our way.

"Just after you and dad walked in." Troy answered his mother. Lucille nodded and went back to what she was preparing before we had walked into the kitchen.

"Gabriella. Why don't you and Troy set the table in the dining room? Use the nice china." My mother stated from her place in front of the stove.

"Of course Mama." I quickly answered back before I led Troy into the dining room to set the table.

My mother loved to use her nice china to set the table whenever she could, which was often, even if it was only my father and I eating with her. I believe that if she could have started over she would have been a party planner, or at least something of the sort.

Troy and I continued to talk as we went about taking the china from the cabinet in the dining room, to setting the table for six people, I had just learned Troy's sister wasn't able to make the lunch. After about fifteen minutes, the table was set to the level of what my mother would deem acceptable, and our fathers had taken their seats at each end of the table.

I could already envision the problem that I knew was looming. Located at each place setting was a glass of wine that my father had poured earlier. He loved to show off his wine collection, and I did not how I was going to refuse to drink it twice in a week without them getting too suspicious.

Before I knew it, my mother and Lucille had made their way into the dining room to place the food on the table, and they told us to take a seat at the table. I sat to the right of my father, with Troy beside me. Both of our mothers would be located across the table from us. I knew as soon as they sat down that Troy and I would no longer be able to keep my pregnancy to ourselves.

Time. It feels like an eternity, passes in a moment, and in reality it holds secrets for no one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. From now on expect about a week between updates because I am starting school again and that comes as a priority. **

**I can see that many people are following the story and reading the chapters, but I would really like to know what everyone thinks of the chapters. If you could, please review. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Mandy94**


	5. Time Holds No Secrets

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 5 – Time Holds No Secrets**

**Published: 1/16/13**

* * *

Everyone knows that a secret can only stay a secret for a short period of time. No matter how hard you try secrets always find a way to eventually come to light. Whether that time period is for an hour, a day, or a year, they cannot last forever, and who was I to kid thinking that my secret could stay just that, a secret, for too long.

In just a matter of minutes after everyone took their place at my parents' table, that secret found its way to become unhidden. The unmasking of it was my own fault, and I knew it, refusing the wine that I normally loved would only pique the interest of my parents. Before either Troy or myself realized, my mother was shooting questioning looks at me, while my father took to the talking.

"What do you mean you would not like any of the wine Gabriella?" Was my father's first question, "What has been going on with you lately? First, you have no wine of Tuesday, now you do not want wine again. You are starting to worry me." My father continued. I just managed to look at him with a weak smile and shrugged my shoulders. How does a person answer a question like that without giving away all of their secrets? The simple answer to that is that they just do not do such a thing.

Jack took this moment in the conversation to throw in some of his own thoughts. "If I didn't know any better, I would declare that you were pregnant." He stated. "My Lucille here is a wine lover, and the only time she turned down a nice glass of wine was when both Troy and his sister were on the way." He added without noticing the grimace that appeared onto my face.

Troy slowly grasped my hand that was underneath the table. He must have also realized that the moment of truth was upon us. Our secret would be out, we had no control over that, and all we really had to worry about was how they would react to it. I am pretty sure that my mother, and probably his mother as well, would be ecstatic at the thought of a grandchild on the way. My father on the other hand, would go into shock. As his only girl, I think that he likes to regard me as the precious little angel I was at the age of five, and not the woman I am now that makes mistakes.

"That is just crazy talk Jack. My Gabriella would never get herself into a situation like that. Tell him sweetheart." My dad quickly responded to what he thought were Jack's outrageous claims. I squeezed Troy's hand, before taking a deep breath.

"Well actually daddy, Troy and I have something to tell you." I replied softly which caused my dad's eyes to raise a tremendous amount. "We hadn't actually planned to say anything yet, we just found out." I quickly added.

"Oh Gabriella. Are you telling us that you are pregnant?" My mom swiftly questioned, and a nodded my head slightly. I could see Lucille's hands immediately venture to cover her mouth, while my mom could not help herself be squeal, in what I guess to be excitement. "Oh, that is the best news that I have heard in a long time." She added as she slowly rose from her seat.

My mother made her way around the table to embrace me in her arms, while she covered my face with kisses. In my ear she whispered words of congratulations and how excited she was about her future grandchild. After a couple moments, she released me from her arms and made her way around to Troy, much to his surprise. She repeated the same routine that she had just finished on me with him.

I took this moment to glance at my father, who hadn't made any response since the reveal of my news. His face was filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite place; it was almost a mixture between anger and disbelief. My eyes met his for a brief instant, before he looked away. Not even a second later, I was pulled into the arms of another person, which pulled my attention away from my father. Lucille was there letting me know how happy she was about the whole situation, and that she couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

"Would everyone just sit down while we logically think its out." My dad's voice carried from his seated position at the table.

Immediately a hush fell over the room. I snuck a glance at my dad from the corner of my eye and I could see that you was in shock. From his place beside me, Troy's eyes held fear, which I completely understood because my father never really raised his voice.

"Robert, now calm down dear. This is a happy event that is happening to us." My mother coolly stated as she moved towards her seat, as if to follow his instructions. My father took a breath and slowly started to shake his head back and forth, as if to say he wasn't going to listen.

"How could this be a pleasant event? My daughter, my Gabriella is having a child and she isn't even married. We didn't even know that she was seeing someone until she told us this week. I just feel there is more to this story than all of us really know, and I do not want to display an emotion until I know these details." My father explained, which oddly enough, seemed to make complete sense to clarify his response. His words caused the rest of us to take our place that we once occupied at the table.

I couldn't help but wish that time had been much kinder to me. A couple more days, even a week, could have given Troy and myself enough time to work out the sticky situation the encompassed us. Without a doubt, we could have figured out the details that would affect our everyday lives that we did not get a chance to mention on our talks this week.

"Well since we want answers, why don't you both try explaining the situation to us." Jack responded after we had all calmed down. Troy took this moment to speak for the first time.

"Well, we both met for the first time a couple weeks ago. I will admit that this pregnancy comes as a surprise to both of us, but we are excited about what this is going to bring for us." Troy answered for our questioning parents. "We have many things to discuss about what we are going to do, and we will soon, but we just want you all to be happy, or at the very least except it." He continued. His words seemed to bring some comfort to any fears that my father had because a small grin appeared on his face.

"If more needs to be discussed between you two, then you should do so when the time is right. Tonight is for celebration." Lucille added into the conversation, and a let out a large sigh in relief.

The rest of the night passed with more ease than the beginning. Tension was long gone from my body now that both of our parents knew the truth, and were accepting of it. I could somehow sleep easier with the knowledge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I once again apologize for the delay of this chapter. My first week back at school has been hectic and has not left my much time to write. The next chapter should hopefully be out in a week's time.**

**Again, let me know what you think of this chapter. I can tell many of you are reading the chapters, but are not responding. I would really like to hear what you think of it.**

**Thank you for reading.  
Mandy94**


	6. A Glance to the Future

**The Passage of Time**

**Chapter 6 – A Glance to the Future**

**Published: 2/19/2013**

* * *

As I wandered around my house, picking up thrown clothes from one spot and depositing them in another, I couldn't help but to speculate about what it would be like with a child in the mix. No longer would it just be my stuff that I am picking up, but it would be intermingled with the clothes of my child, along with the millions of toys he or she is sure to be spoiled with.

Even with these wonderful new thoughts flowing through my head, my mind never strayed far from the one topic that had plagued it for the past few days. My club, Vixen, was scheduled to open in the following days, and no matter how much preparation we had put into it, I still felt we were not fully prepared. Today I was finally going to take the advice my mom had been giving me all week, to get away from it, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to go out, do a little retail therapy, and hopefully return home this evening not just with a bunch of clothes, but with a spectacular outfit that I could wear to the opening.

Just as I was getting ready to shut the door on my way out of the house, I took a backward glance to make sure the lights were off and found Dottie laying on the back of the couch. For just that instance I had to chuckle at my loving kitten who always seemed to bring an air of amusement to my life, and then proceeded out the door. The ride to the shops was rather quick and pleasant today, making me believe that maybe everyone had decided to stay inside instead of going shopping.

After a couple hours had passed, I entered the fourth shop, with my arms already full of packages I really did not need, and my eyes were immediately became fixated on the clothes located in the far corner. Unlike my with my usual fascinations, they were not fun party dresses or high end jeans, no the clothes that had just caught my eye were little baby clothes, and just for a moment I was no longer patient in regards to the impending arrival of my baby. I wanted to just buy everything I saw in sight, maybe if it was a girl we could have matching outfits, or if it was a boy he could have jerseys and wear clothes like his father.

I stood in a trance by all of the clothes that I was taking in. Sure there had been clothes for babies when I had been shopping previously, but never before had they resonated to such a high degree with me. Before I could manage to turn away from the baby clothing and back to the clothing that was suited for my size, my phone began to ring, loudly might I add. I quickly dug it out of my purse before I could further disrupt the people around me and answered it.

"Hey Gabriella," was the response that I received from the other end of the line. Troy's calming voice managed to pull my attention away from the clothing in front of me.

"Troy. How are you? Are you ready for the game tonight?" I quickly questioned as I moved towards the dresses on the other side of the room.

"I sure am. I can't wait to see you and everyone else." He declared bringing a smile to my face. "Lauren is excited to meet you too, now that she knows she is going to be an aunt. She likes me so much better now." He further explained, laughter filling his voice.

"Well if anything else that gives me hope" I laughed back. "I can't wait to see you guys too, and mostly for dinner afterwards."

Our call continued much in the same fashion before we decided to say goodbye. I was once again admiring all of the clothing hanging about when I found the dress I knew I was meant to wear for the opening. It was a cute, strapless, silver mini-dress which would be perfect in showing off my figure. It wouldn't be too much longer until I wouldn't be able to fit into clothes similar to it. With the help of the sales associate, I made my purchase and then decided to make my way home.

I was so excited about the going to the game tonight. Ever since Troy and I had told our parents about the pregnancy, I wanted to learn more about this new extended family of mine, and tonight would be a great opportunity for all of us to be together. Since I was meeting everyone there, I decided to spend the rest of my afternoon occupied by a relaxing bath with candles.

Before I knew it, it was almost 6 o'clock and time to leave for Staples Center. Thanks to Troy, the tickets that he had got for us were courtside which included private parking. Not that I hadn't used regular parking before, but private parking was much quicker to get in and out off.

I got in my car for the half an hour trek to the arena which would house my entertainment for the evening, along with that of thousands of others. On my way there, I couldn't help but silently thank my father for relentlessly teaching me the game of basketball when I was younger. I used to despise it, I thought he figured it would just be a replacement for the fact that he didn't have any sons, but on my way there I was glad to have knowledge on the game. How stupid would I look at a game, with Troy Bolton, captain of the L.A. Lakers as the father of my child, sitting with his family, and being clueless on top of it all? I would have been devastated.

The rest of the car ride was spent half listening to the music on the radio and half thinking about the outcome of the night. I put my hopes in the fact that Troy and the Lakers would win the game, because dinner afterwards would not be as much fun if they were to lose. With that thought I pulled into a parking space in the parking lot located near the arena.

As I opened the door to the car the air from outside hit and I was once again thankful for the warmth that caused me to not need a jacket. I continued on the pathway which brought me to the entrance of Staples Center. I could see the line of people hurrying to get inside, not wanting to miss any of the action that was sure to take place. The security guard looked at my ticket before granting me entrance into the hallowed building where greats had performed.

Several yards away from the entry to the court I could hear the buzzing of people that had seemed to be constant since I opened the door to my car in the parking lot. From where I stood I could see both of my parents along with Lucille, Jack and Lauren. Lucille was the first to notice me and quickly gave an excited wave in my direction. I returned I smile before making my way over to them, but a hand stopped me before I could make it.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy chimed all dressed in Laker warm-up gear. My heart beat returned to normal and I nodded at him. Not wanting to make too much of a disturbance since there was publicity about, he slowly began to make his way back to the other players.

"Good luck out there." I quickly declared to his retreating back, but he didn't hear me.

I quickly found my way over to where our families were located and went about greeting each person in some type of manner. A kiss on the cheeks of both my mother and Lucille, a hug for my father, a handshake to Jack, and I paused once I got to Lauren. Lucille noticing my hesitation quickly went about introducing the two of us to each other.

"Gabriella, I would like you to meet my baby Lauren Bolton." Lucille began, "Lauren, this is Troy's friend Gabriella Montez, and most importantly the mother to my future grandchildren." She concluded with a wink in my direction. Her introduction immediately brought a blush to my face, which I hopped would quickly subside.

"Well, a new niece or nephew just gives me all the more reason to like you." Lauren quickly announced which caused all of us to laugh. "Come sit in next to me. I have so many things to tell you about my wonderful brother." She finished. I followed the instructions she gave and made my way over to the empty seat beside her.

Throughout the game Lauren and I continued to chat about our lives in general. I learned that she had recently just graduated and was job searching for something in the fashion industry. Of course I questioned why Troy hadn't helped her out, being captain of an NBA team and all, but she stated that she wanted to accomplish it on her own, without having to wonder if she only received the job as a favor to her brother.

Just with those words, we had instantly clicked and I knew that further down the line we would be great friends. I could envision the two of us going shopping together, searching for baby clothes and furniture, weeks from now, along with her being the child's godmother. For me, I had always had a hard time growing up with my father owning Gemstone, so many of the people that I met I wasn't sure if they liked me because of myself of if they were looking for an in. In what seemed to be a quick second, my visions were gone and I was being pulled from my seat by Lauren who bore a look of amusement on her face.

"Zoning out are we?" She playful inquired. I took a minute to look around and upon realizing that the game was over, I just shook my head. Thankfully my lack of attention didn't seem to be a big deal because the Lakers still managed to win.

"Girls." My mother called to try to gain our attention. "We are all going to head to the restaurant now. Troy said he would meet us there. He thought it would be easier instead of waiting around her until he was ready." She stated. The two of us shook her heads in agreement and followed our parents out of the building and towards the parking lot.

As I made my way over to where my car was located in the parking lot, I realized that I was no longer alone. Taking I quick glance over my shoulder, Lauren's presence came to my attention which caused me to throw a questioning look her way. I know for sure that I arrived here alone.

"Thought you would like some company." She answered. I quickly thanked her for her thoughtfulness and unlocked my car allowing both of us entry inside.

So far the night had been going wonderfully and I saw no reason for it to change now. I do not know why I get myself worked up because everything seems to turn out fine. With another glance to what is in front of me, I realize even I have a baby on the way, that will not slow me down. In just a few days my club, Vixen, will finally be opening, and in reality I couldn't wait. I had put forth all of my effort into it and I couldn't wait to see that outcome. After that preparation for the baby would finally begin, not like in my mind it hadn't already. The moments that were quickly coming to the forefront of life would bring new and exciting challenges, but who really wants to be just comfortable in life? A challenge is always needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again I have to begin this note apologizing to everyone. I overestimate and underestimate how long school work is going to take me, which affects how quickly the chapters will get out. Don't be worried, I won't abandon the story, chapters may just come more slowly until breaks come about. **

**I am very interested in what everyone thinks about what is happening. Feel free to leave suggestions on any aspect of the story if you have some. **

**Thank you again for reading.  
Mandy94**


End file.
